


Without You I'd Be Miserable At Best

by Kkane88



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Dan Howell, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Dan's sick and Phil is his loving boyfriend.





	Without You I'd Be Miserable At Best

**Author's Note:**

> I was sick recently and all I did was read phanfiction. This is what resulted from it. I haven't ever written Dan/Phil before so I decided to take a shot at it. Constructive criticism is appreciated!
> 
> Title from Miserable At Best by Mayday Parade

Dan had only made it halfway to the kitchen before he fell onto the couch with a whine. His hands were shaking, his head was pounding, and he felt like he had been hit by a truck with the way his body ached. With another pitiful whine, he drew his knees up to his chest and curled into a ball, knowing his quest for a glass of water was doomed to fail. He was proud he had made it as far as he did. The achiness had started the night before, but the fever hadn’t shown itself until Dan woke up in the morning. Of course, this is the morning Phil chose to go grocery shopping. Dan woke up to an empty bed and no one to cuddle with or complain to, leaving him more miserable by the second.

Dan felt himself dozing in and out of sleep, unaware of time passing, or really anything except how utterly horrendous he felt. The only thoughts he could recall having were ‘ _ I wish I hadn’t gotten out of bed’ _ and ‘ _ Why isn’t Phil home yet?’ _ . Almost as if on que, the front door finally burst open and Dan heard the rustling of bags as Phil started to make his way to the kitchen. Without looking, Dan knew the exact moment Phil noticed him because the rustling stopped and there was a brief moment of silence.

“Dan, what are you doing?” Phil questioned. Dan could hear the confusion in Phil’s voice but couldn’t muster up the energy to answer more than a weak  _ meh _ . Phil paused again before setting the bags down and making his way over to Dan. Dan refused to open his eyes, but he could imagine the concerned look Phil was giving him as he ran his hand through Dan’s hair. Dan whimpered in pain as the motion caused his head to be jostled and a shooting pain to burst behind his eyes. “Hey, are you okay? Are you dying?”

Dan cracked one eye open to glare at Phil and saw the fond, yet worried, smile Phil was giving him. “Hurts.” He managed to croak out.

“What hurts?” Phil asked, eyes travelling over Dan’s huddled form, as if checking for injuries.

“Me.” Dan grumbled. Phil chuckled softly, pulling his hand from Dan’s hair and stroking his cheek with his fingers.

“You should be in bed.” Phil admonished, resting the back of his hand against Dan’s forehead. “I need to put the groceries away, do you need anything?”

“Water. And cuddles.” Dan pouted as Phil pulled away until he leaned down to softly press a kiss to Dan’s forehead.

“I think I like it when you’re sick,” Phil smirked. “You talk less and you’re extra cuddly.” Dan opened his other eye to level a weak glare at Phil, and Phil laughed as he began walking to the kitchen. “I’ll be back in a second, sweetheart.” The sounds of Phil rustling bags and opening cabinets became a white noise that lulled Dan back into a light sleep. He didn’t notice Phil coming back into the room until he was gently prodded awake and handed a glass of water and some pills. “Take these, it should help.” Dan didn’t know what the pills were but he trusted that Phil wouldn’t try to kill him while he was down and took them anyway.

“Thanks.” Dan managed a weak smile at Phil. “Now take me to bed.” Phil waggled his eyebrows suggestively and winked at Dan.

“I hardly think now’s the best time, but if you say so…” Phil trailed off, laughing. Dan rolled his eyes and held his arms out for Phil to help him off the couch. Phil did, grabbing Dan’s hands and pulling until Dan stood on his own, and then pulled some more so that Dan fell into his arms. Dan sagged against Phil and hid his face against his neck, relishing the coolness of Phil’s skin. Phil wrapped his arms around him, basically holding all his weight, and let Dan rest for a moment. “Dan, are you sure you’re okay? You fever feels really high.”

“‘M fine. Jus’ wanna sleep.” Dan mumbled against Phil’s neck. They stood there for a few more moments until Dan made a move to pull away. “Bed.” He pleaded. Phil pulled back and took Dan’s hand, pulling him towards Phil’s own bedroom that they both slept in more often than not. When they reached the bed Phil pulled the blanket back and laid down first. Dan waited quite impatiently next to him, slightly swaying on his feet with a pout on his pale face. Phil had barely situated himself before Dan threw himself on the bed and practically draped himself on top of Phil, face pressed into Phil’s neck and arm thrown over his chest. Phil brought his arm back up to Dan’s hair and started running his fingers through it again, making his curls stand straight up. Dan relaxed into the touch this time.

“Phil?” Dan mumbled, half asleep. Phil hummed a response to show that he was listening, pulling Dan closer to him. “Love you.” Phil’s face softened and he aimed a small, fond smile at Dan.

“I love you too.” Phil replied, pressing another kiss to the top of Dan’s head. “Now go to sleep, sweetheart. You need rest..” Dan finally let his eyes fall fully closed and he slipped off into a fevered sleep, knowing Phil would be there to take care of him when he woke up.


End file.
